objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
When Leafy meets Hammer
In Yoyleland Leafy:i'm felling so alone :( (a sound heard by the bushes) Hammer:hi! leafy:whoa what are you doing here hammer:you saw a toast here leafy:no why asking? hammer:me and toast we are totally like here for some reasons leafy:what are the reasons hammer:i didn't know only toast know leafy:oh ok i will help you find her hammer;wait a minute i know you are leafy maple leaf little sister leafy:yeah i am metal toast:hello hammer hello leafy hammer:how many times i said don't eat yoyleberries if you don't have knownleadge about them toast:sorry leafy:so what are the reasons toast:maple leaf needs you leafy:what happened hammer:toast you really need to explain it toast: a high hurricane has come over our school and properly damaged it and maple leaf and some others are going to make a trade helping to rebuilt it hammer:and e need you and battle for dream island constetent to help us leafy:but they all hate me pin:no were not!! bubble:we totally like help you pen:yeah firey:so where is this place maple leaf lives hammer:just we are lost beacause someone forget the map *points at toast* toast:i don't thinked we needyed needle:*slaps* don't call me needy gelatin:so puffball can get uss but we don't know the place leafy:i know the place just jump on puffball puffball:i can't carry spongy spongy:don't worry announcer will teleport me announcaer:okay *eleports spongy* maple sauce:who are you tomato sauce:is a sponge wait spongy book:wherer is the place leafy: ottawa canada pin: wait you are canadian match:huh leafy:no maple leaf lives in canada for ten years we are from kazakhstan bubble:so thoit explain your minty fresh leafy:yes *everyone arrives in a place named maple school helping center* tomato sauce:you we are come you can enter maple sauce:they are tomato sauce:si ]*rocky barfes* maple nana a barfer can enter you need to swallow your machine teardrop:can you guy's let us in maple:yeah tennis ball:thanks maple leaf:sister mint leaf leafy:maple leaf everyone except maple leaf leafy and david:what david:aw seariously leafy:that's my real name maple:so we are low on money and we can't do well that was i called you sis let me present the builders screwdriver:i need myself back screw:no!!! popsicle:locky stop random things locky:jhdfisktuedhnisgnfrdjhruuijhdfhrydhdurhrfjkshfdsudizauwi pie:where is my hammer nail polish:you will never get it ice cream:guys sstop arguing trash can:no i will stop when i kicked his ass pizza:nothing else you are then a trash can raindrop:sis teardrop:brother black match:i like nor like amuzed blue match:don't blush you're self by shyness green match:the teory of realativity is like e=mc2 red match:hey look a normal uss i will kick she's ass pink match:like don't do it this will be not be happy at all orange match:i am so lazy to build match:like omg you are like diferent colors me angel pin:omg look a normal us pin:yay round pin little pin baby pin blue and pink pin:hey you normal us soccer:like the balls are the best tennis ball:yeah football:we are doing the floop golfball:no dust:i like akward oh hi puffy corn puff:hi puffball soap bubble:bubble my oihakiwan friend bubble:yoy hammer:*self bored* you guy's are the worst *points at pie and locky* kite:apple juice put me down apple juice:no!! coiny and nickel:omg dollar:you paintbrush:we are totally need organisation spade:yeah